


Flickering Flame

by KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon



Series: Worlds Between [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon/pseuds/KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon
Summary: "Surely not..."
Relationships: If you take this like that your kneecaps become my possessions, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Worlds Between [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059833
Kudos: 11





	Flickering Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to those who are reading this! Big ol' TW out the way, please do not read this if topics such as those mentioned in this work may trigger you! The additions to this work after this have much happier subjects to them, so if you are not alright with this, go read those! They will be added very soon, I hope you enjoy!

Tubbo runs down the prime path, a nervous smile on his face as he passes through the community house and to the Nether portal.

He had to speak with Tommy. He'd finally gotten a moment away. Technoblade was still a lingering problem, yet he couldn't care less. He could even speak about Techno to Tommy!

Tubbo laughs as he steps through the portal and into the scorching hot Nether. He follows the new path, glad to have an easier way to reach his best friend. He didn't want to waste a moment of precious time he could get.

Tubbo stops in front of the portal that would take him to Logstedshire. That would take him to Tommy. Then he habitually reaches for the chain that had been connected to his compass and sighs.

He steps through and is met with cold rain on his face, refreshing from the heat of the Nether. 

Tubbo looks to his left, finding the old portal, now a broken frame. "Why is there another- why is there two portals?" He asks aloud.

He gazes at it warily before shaking his head and walking towards where Ghostbur and Tommy's fort should have been, and is met with the sight of a gaping crater. “What the-” Tubbo freezes- “What the hell?”

The fort is no longer standing, it’s only remnants being the charred pillars that had been the camp's walls. 

What the hell happened?

“Wha- is his-” He turns to where Tommy’s tent should be seated on the moore. “Does he have a tent still?”

He doesn't find Tommy’s temporary home, and he starts to panic. “Where's his tent!”

Tubbo runs to where his best friend should be, waiting out the rain, and is met with another gaping hole.

He doesn't understand. He doesn't get it. He doesn't know where his best friend is. His absence had been a metaphorical crater in Tubbo’s chest, and now he’s choking on the fact that the crater is real now. “What has gone-”

Then his gaze finds the tower built high into the sky, just off the shoreline. His stomach runs cold. Tears prick his eyes and run down his cheeks in an instant.

He hiccups on a failed breath. "What did he…" He whispers.

Tubbo trips over himself when he steps back, but his eyes are stuck on the tower. It was hard to see at first, given the rain and fog rolling in from the ocean, but now it's all he can see. Suddenly his chest aches so bad he can hardly breathe.

"No… surely not…" He breathes past the grief crushing his heart.

He hesitates for a moment before breaking into a sprint to the tower. "Tommy!"


End file.
